


Dream if You Can

by TheEmberCity



Category: Original Work
Genre: BE carefull, Creepy, Did I take you all to hell?, I Don't Even Know, Judge Me, Weird ass blue fish, am i going to hell?, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/pseuds/TheEmberCity
Summary: It’s dark. That’s the first thing you’re aware of.





	Dream if You Can

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who reads my fics, I'm sorry I haven't written (or finished) anything. I've hit a major slump.  
> Maybe this will help. ANyways this is for my Eng class, we had to write something that has suspense. BE brutally honest if you want. Let me know if there is an error, or something that needs to be fixed/changed. I hope to begin writing again soon, school takes up a lot of time.

It’s dark. That’s the first thing you’re aware of. That it’s so dark, it’s almost black and the only light in the room glows an ominous red-orange.You’re not entirely sure where you are, but you have a very unsettling feeling in the pit of your stomach. It’s the same kind of feeling you get when you watch a horror movie all alone late at night. It burrows deep down and the moment you stop thinking about it is the moment you become aware of the intense heat that is everywhere but your spine. And as for your spine? It’s burning too, but with a cold fire of true fear.

Becoming more aware of your surroundings you realize that you’re sitting in a plush, red leather chair on wheels behind a large wine stained mahogany desk. You also realize at this point, that it’s deadly quiet; you can hear your blood rush in your ears. You look around and you spot a tumbler of melting ice water. You start reach for it and right as your fingertips brush the glass, you see a movement in the far corner of your right eye. You let out a fearful huff of air and without moving your hand, look up to see what it is. 

It’s just a fish tank you think to yourself with a small breathy laugh. Picking up the water you take a sip hoping to cool some of the heat you’re feeling or in the very least, calm your nerves. It works in a rather peculiar way; not only is your throat no longer dry but the room has cooled considerably too. Though this only has your nerves even more on edge. You set the glass back down and continue to scope the room you’re in. 

There’s a small shrub like tree off to the left side-possibly fake, two filing cabinets next to the desk-one a dark green, the other an off blue, to the right is a table on which the fish tank sits with multiple fish swimming about and against the wall across from you there’s a fair sized bookcase the same colour as the desk at which you sit with a grandfather clock next to it. The door though captures your attention far more than the other things do. The door, for as mundane as it is, an average office door with frosted glass and letters in black on the outside-is strange. For all the eerie glowing the lights in the room do; there are no red-orange glowing lights behind this door. Only a sinister feeling darkness. At last, you allow yourself to think what you have avoided thinking so far.  _ Where am I?   _

Well, my friend, you could ponder that as long as you’d like, but I true don’t believe you’ll ever come to the correct conclusion. Finally! You look down, and you see a letter with your name written on it in deep black in large old looking calligraphy. On the back there is a red seal that looks like a cross except it has two lines through it rather than one and an infinite symbol at the bottom. You don’t recognize it. After a minute you make your decision and open the letter. It reads: 

“ Greetings, Have you finally made up your mind? If not there's still time, there will  **_always_ **  be time and you can  **always come back** . The others truly hope that you decide to stay. It’s be  **so long**  since we’ve had new friends. No matter what you choose we will respect your wishes,  though, we  **will** become more persistent than we have been being in our efforts to convince you to take the offered position.”

The sender has left no name and you are wondering;  _ “What position is it that the letter speaks of? And what does this person mean by  _ **_more persistent?_ ** _ ”  _ During this whole affair you continue to glance at the fish tank every so often, and every time there is one fish who stares right back at you. Though -like being in this room in the first place- this fish, this round, blue fish looks at you with an intelligence that is  _ not  _ found in a fish's eyes. You continue to stare at it, and it at you; when suddenly, it blinks and grins. It is an open mouth grin showing off two unnatural perfect, white rows of human teeth. By now your heart is beating at lightening speed and for a moment you fear you might have a heart attack. You don’t need to worry about that though, because your heart stops, the cold burn of terror returns and your blood feels as if it has froze in your veins, even the clock stops.All because the blue fish opens it’s impossible mouth;

“You’ve been here for awhile now. You better wake up...Before you forget how.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL?!!? What did you think? PLEASE let me know!


End file.
